Structures are hitherto known in which a battery frame for housing a drive battery disposed at the lower side of a floor section of an electric vehicle is molded in fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) material, and fixed to side frames (under members) disposed at the left and right of a lower face of the floor section (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3606415).